Coronation Street in 2010
'' title caption introduced in Episode 7351]] 2010 was the fifty-first year of continuous Coronation Street production. In 2010, Coronation Street celebrated its fiftieth anniversary with a number of special events, notably a week of special episodes in December showing a tram crashing onto the Street and the ensuing chaos. A live episode was transmitted on the Thursday of that week, fifty years to the day after the similarly live broadcast of Episode 1. Other celebratory features included DVD spin-off A Knight's Tale, featuring the returns of Curly Watts and Reg Holdsworth, and The Road to Coronation Street, a dramatised retelling of the circumstances surrounding the creation of the serial in 1960. Kim Crowther was the producer until Episode 7387. She was succeeded as producer by Phil Collinson, who was first credited in the position in Episode 7388, transmitted on 26th July. Kieran Roberts was the executive producer for the entire year. Beginning with Episode 7351 (31st May 2010), the programme was both recorded and broadcast in High Definition and this necessitated a new title sequence, the eighth in the programme's history. Commensurate with this change, Eric Spear's theme was changed with the most radical regular rearrangement of the tune since the programme's inception. Major storylines of 2010 included Joe McIntyre's death and Gail McIntyre's subsequent imprisonment, Kate Ford's return as Tracy Barlow, John Stape's identity fraud, Tony Gordon's factory siege, gigolo Lewis Archer conning Audrey Roberts, Peter Barlow overcoming alcoholism and Sophie Webster's lesbian romance with Sian Powers. Following the death of Maggie Jones in December 2009, her character Blanche Hunt was killed off in May. William Tarmey also retired from the role of Jack Duckworth, with Jack dying from cancer. 263 episodes were broadcast in 2010. Episodes Main cast Storylines To be added. Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Steve McDonald. Becky McDonald. Liz McDonald. Amy Barlow (until December). Kylie'' (from August)'' and Max Turner (from September). *1 Coronation Street - Ken Barlow. Deirdre Barlow. Peter Barlow (from December). Leanne Barlow (from December). Simon Barlow (from December). Tracy Barlow (from December) and Amy Barlow (from December). *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop. Norris Cole. *4 Coronation Street - Kevin Webster (until December). Sally Webster. Rosie Webster (until December) and Sophie Webster. Sian Powers (from September). *5 Coronation Street - Fiz Stape. John Stape. Chesney Brown. *6 Coronation Street - Eddie Windass. Anna Windass. Gary Windass. *7 Coronation Street - Kirk Sutherland (until May). Sunita Alahan (from June). Dev Alahan (from June). Aadi Alahan (from June). Asha Alahan from June). *8 Coronation Street - Gail McIntyre. Joe McIntyre (until February). David Platt. Graeme Proctor (April to July). Nick Tilsley (March to August and October onwards). *9 Coronation Street - Tyrone Dobbs. Molly Dobbs (until December). *Kabin flat (No.10a) - Rita Sullivan. *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw. Jason Grimshaw (from April). Sean Tully. Jesse Chadwick (until March). ''Rosie Webster ''(from December). *12 Coronation Street - Tina McIntyre. Jason Grimshaw (until April). *13 Coronation Street - Ashley Peacock (until December). Claire Peacock. Joshua Peacock. Freddie Peacock. *Corner Shop flat - Molly Dobbs (January to July). Tina McIntyre (July to December). Graeme Proctor (July to December). Rosamund Street *Bookies flat (No.9a) - Peter Barlow. Simon Barlow. Leanne Battersby. Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Janice Battersby. Trevor Dean (February to October). *Street Cars flat (No.15a) - Lloyd Mullaney. Teresa Bryant (until May). *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy Cropper. Hayley Cropper. *18a Victoria Street - Michelle Connor. Ryan Connor. Victoria Court *9 Victoria Court - Dev Alahan (until June). Sunita Alahan. Aadi Alahan. Asha Alahan (all from March to June). Nick Tilsley (August to September). Natasha Blakeman (August to September). Tina McIntyre (from December). Graeme Proctor (from December). Others *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Carla Connor. *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts. *28 Grayling Street - Izzy Armstrong. *37 Hillside Crescent - Betty Williams. *7 Meadow View, Bramhall - Sunita Alahan. Aadi Alahan. Asha Alahan (all until March) *Southport - Sian Powers (until September). *The Poplars, Middleton - Connie Rathbone. Jack Duckworth (until September). *5 Tile Street - Archie Shuttleworth. Unknown residence - Kelly Crabtree, Pam Hobsworth, Bill Webster, Julie Carp, Ciaran McCarthy. Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Coronation Street (Winner) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Simon Gregson (Nominee), Katherine Kelly (Nominee), Gray O'Brien (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Craig Gazey (Winner) Royal Television Society *Lifetime Achievement Award Tony Warren TV Times Awards *Top newcomer: Craig Gazey (Nominee) *Favourite Soap Star: Katherine Kelly (Nominee) *Editor's Programme of the Year: Coronation Street Category:2010 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year